


Blood and Coconut Water

by HarleysAStarBoi



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), But nothing happens though, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry-centric, M/M, Needles, Peter Parker Has Fangs, Protective Peter Parker, Vampire Harry, all characters are 18+, there's a shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Harry woke up with a vague remembering of what happened the night before along with an aching neck. He had been on an actual business trip to Pennsylvania for budgeting. The night before was his last night there so he thought why not tour around the streets. He had been walking for a while when a figure had attacked him in an alleyway. What exactly happened? He wasn’t really sure.He felt fine other than the pain in his neck and his groggy memory. He felt so awake, so prepared for the day. He walked over towards the drawer and stopped at the sight of himself in the mirror. There were holes in his neck, like those traditional ‘bitten by a vampire’ holes. He examined them for a moment, feeling a rush of shock and confusion before he shook his head. He could worry about that later. He has a flight to catch.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Kamala Khan & Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (mentioned)
Kudos: 21





	Blood and Coconut Water

Harry woke up with a vague remembering of what happened the night before along with an aching neck. He had been on an actual business trip to Pennsylvania for budgeting. The night before was his last night there so he thought why not tour around the streets. He had been walking for a while when a figure had attacked him in an alleyway. What exactly happened? He wasn’t really sure.

He felt fine other than the pain in his neck and his groggy memory. He actually felt better than fine, like he could take on a pro wrestler and win. His alarm went off, signaling that he had to get ready for his flight. He stood up and stretched. It was… weird. He felt so awake, so prepared for the day. He walked over towards the drawer and stopped at the sight of himself in the mirror. There were holes in his neck, like those traditional ‘bitten by a vampire’ holes. He examined them for a moment, feeling a rush of shock and confusion before he shook his head. He could worry about that later. He has a flight to catch.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

As the plane landed he still felt surprisingly energized. He stepped out of the airport into the bright light, he felt the heat burn alarmingly hot. He immediately took a few steps backward back into the building, before looking at his arm which was now throbbing lightly. It looked like it was sunburnt. A sunburn in winter with the sun barely shining. He was sweating in the airplane and he was still feeling hot, but he as he tried again to step out into the sun again he felt the same burning.

“Fuck it. I’m sweating.” Harry mumbled to himself as he pulled his jacket back on. He walked out into the sun and felt his face heat up. Taking a breath, Harry made a dash to the car waiting for him.

Bernie got out and opened the door for Harry. He got in and thanked Bernie, who took his bags to the trunk. Harry sat in the middle, the sun streaming in slightly from all sides. He stared at it, feeling mild discomfort. “What the hell?” He muttered.

He rubbed his neck where the two holes were. They had healed over completely which almost confused him even more. He looked down at his phone and began typing, but stopped when he realized what he was looking up. “No way what the hell am I doing…” He looked at the search bar. He was half-way through typing, ‘are vampires real’.

He turned his phone off and rested his head in his hands when he heard the car door shut. He looked up to see Bernie. “Where would you like to go, Harry?” He asked. 

“Home. I’m spent.” He replied, shaking his head. In truth, he wasn’t even tired, more so confused. 

The car took off and Harry closed his eyes and tried to think of a logical explanation for what was going on. Vampires weren’t real so that couldn’t be it, even though it made so much sense. Maybe it was just something he ate that was bad.

He opened his phone again, deciding that it was worth a shot. As soon as he hit search a bunch of joke articles. Then there was one that looked sorta serious. It had a .gov thing so it had to hold some truth to it. He began reading it, taking in every detail and comparing, before feeling chills run down his back. “Fuck.” He whispered aloud. 

In short, the document talked about a man named Dracula who was a real-life Vampire, and he was on SHIELD’s hit list. Guess where he resided. That’s right, Pennsylvania. The page strongly suggested not going out alone at night. Guess what Harry did. 

The car stopped and Bernie happened the door and Harry took another breath before running to the shade of his looming building. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Bernie asked, handing Harry his bags. 

“Yeah, just really tired,” Harry assured him. He took the bags and entered. He beelined to the elevator and hit his floor. He went back to check the article.

Natasha had written about the symptoms of what happens when one turns into a vampire, which was lucky for him. He read through them and felt his stomach drop even further with every similarity. Memory loss, two puncture wounds in the neck, intolerance to sunlight, enhanced healing. Then there were the ones he doesn't bear similarity too. Enhanced speed, enhanced strength, iris color changing to red, feeling cold, fangs, and the one that concerned him the most, bloodlust. He felt a chill run down his spine before he shook his head. "No, no fucking way, this can't be real." He began before stumbling back and taking a deep breath. _I gotta do more research…_

The elevator’s door opened and Harry stepped out. Immediately he made his way to his computer. 

He spent hours upon hours researching what to do to cure his “sickness”. Killing the vampire that did this to him was out of the question. Without the memory of who did this, he didn’t want to go back to Pennsylvania and just start stabbing.

The other ways were mostly useful if he lived in a movie or book series. Maybe there was a scientific way that he could cure himself. If he could get in contact with Natasha then maybe she could help. But if he did, SHIELD could try to do something to him. Not that they’re known for experiments, but the only case they had of a vampire was Natasha.

At least he found out that coconut water would be able to hold him over. He just had to steer clear of blood at all times so that his instincts wouldn’t take over. He swallowed thickly and leaned back in the chair, his head throbbing. He stood up and began pacing as he ordered some coconut water and some English blood sausage. He couldn't just order straight blood, so foods that contain blood would be his next best option. 

He stared at his phone for a moment, not entirely sure what else to do, when he got a notification from Peter. He smiled fondly. It was a selfie of Peter on his bed, hair messy, eyes glowing bright green, and his retractable fangs out in a toothy smile. The caption read "just woke up and the pearly whites were out in my sleep". He chuckled fondly before replying with, "The flight got delayed a couple of days. I'll be back Wednesday." He felt guilty for lying. He hated lying to Peter, but he wanted to try to figure this out before he faced Peter. His phone dinged, with another selfie from Peter who was pouting, along with the caption, "You'll be back for Friday night date night right?" 

Harry felt his blood run cold. He had forgotten about date night. Last Friday he'd had to cancel because of the conference. If he were to cancel again he’d feel like a huge jerk. He was already lying about being back so the least he could do was actually go through with the date night.

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Harry sent back. Now he had to figure this out before Friday night. Peter replied with a simple selfie of him smiling happily, and Harry screenshotted the image. He shut his phone off and looked at his computer. He was on a really tight schedule now. He sat down, his hands hovering over the keys for a moment, before getting to work. 

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

The past week Harry was able to get a good hold of his newfound strength and weaknesses. He was able to find a way to hide the most skin without looking sketchy and also that vampires have venom that turns people into vampires, so if he were to drink from a human then they wouldn’t turn into a vampire unless he really wanted them to. That and he learned how to properly cook a blood sausage by himself. Also, coconut water sucks ass. 

His fangs had appeared two days after being bitten. Whenever he ate some meat or something hard they would sharpen and grow slightly. 

He hadn’t even realized that Friday had come around until he got a text from Peter. “I’m so excited to see you tonight!” He flinched at the text before letting out a sad sigh. He refused to skip the date, but he still worried. He stood up and pulled a light blue shirt over his head. He watched and let out a silent sigh of relief that the date was happening at night. He smiled at the idea of seeing Peter face to face again. He pulled his shoes on and stepped over to the computer, searching for any last-minute cures he may have missed. He let out a sigh, knowing he wouldn't find anything.

He bit his lip before sighing and shooting a text back. "Neither can I! It's been so long since I've seen you ❤"

He forced a smile on his face and decided he could last one night. It was Peter, after all, he could never hurt him.

He called Bernie while getting into the elevator, asking him to bring the car to the front. In the elevator, he took notice of how his reflection was somewhat faded. Another thing he’d have to avoid at Peter’s.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Harry stepped out and made his way to the glass door, seeing Bernie through them. Bernie saw him and went to open the glass doors for him.

“Good evening Harry, you feeling alright?” He asked as Harry stepped out into the evening air.

“Good evening, and yes I feel fine. Why do you ask?” Harry began walking to the car with Bernie by his side.

“You just look pale. I don’t want you kicking the can in the back while I drive.” This is why Harry likes Bernie, he was afraid to joke around with him. 

Harry laughed while Bernie opened the car door. “I assure you I’m fine.” 

Harry made himself comfortable in the back seat before pulling out his phone. They were planning on picking up Peter outside of his house and going to the restaurant from there. He was excited to see Peter, to say the least. It had been a full 10 days since he last saw Peter and he missed him a lot, but he was still worried about his newfound vampire powers. He hummed softly as he thought about his enhanced strength. When it first occurred he had broken 4 glasses by just holding them before realizing how much stronger his grip had become. He stopped when he realized Peter must’ve gone through something similar when he first gained his powers. Not to mention Peter didn’t have a website to learn what to expect. It all must’ve been new and alarming to him. He couldn’t help but snicker at the thought, before feeling the car came to a stop. 

He looked up to realize they were in front of Peter’s house. He felt his smile grow as Bernie opened the door for him. “Thanks, Bernie.” He said as he dusted his shirt off.

Bernie smiled. “Go blow his socks off.”

Harry nodded and let out a nervous huff, before strutting up to the door. His hand hovered away from the wood for a moment before he took a deep breath and knocked. His heart pounded heavily in his chest. He felt almost as nervous as he did on their first date.

Almost immediately after the door, open Peter had tackled him in a hug, not enough to knock him over but enough to have him stumble back. 

“Woah! What was that about?” Harry laughed, hugging Peter back. He did so carefully, knowing he could potentially accidentally snap him in half.

“I haven’t seen you in days!” Peter responded, looking up. “Plus, I felt like it.”

“We can talk more in the car, we don’t want to lose our seats.” Harry grabbed Peter’s hand and lead him to the car.

“Are we going to a fancy place?” Peter’s voice conveyed slight panic. Harry turned and got a good look at him, the only reason he’d be worried about a fancy place is if he wasn’t dressed nicely. In Harry’s opinion, Peter was never _not_ dressed nicely. He was wearing one of Harry’s old sweaters. It was a little big on him but it looked really good on him.

“No, it’s just always packed. Heard it was really good.” Harry kissed Peter’s forehead before opening the car door for him.

Peter blushed and smiled, before sliding into the car. “Why thank you, Mr. Osborn.” He teased.

Harry laughed. “Anything for you, Mr. Parker.” He replied. 

He walked to the other side and jumped in, smiling happily at Peter, who immediately leaned in for a kiss. Harry happily obliged, kissing him back and grabbing his hand. “I really missed you.”

Peter smiled. “I missed you too, Harry.” 

Harry grinned and pulled Peter’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. I light pink dusted his cheeks but he laughed and leaned over to kiss Harry’s cheek. “Dork.” He teased softly. 

The car started up and took off. Bernie turned up the music enough so he couldn’t hear the two in the back talking. He fully accepted their relationship and all, but sometimes they seemed to forget someone else in the car.

“So how were those extra days in Pennsylvania?” Peter asked. 

Harry took a moment to answer. “Boring. I was stuck in an uneventful area most of the time.”

Peter sighed. “Must’ve sucked, huh?” He asked gently.

“Oh, you can say that again.” Harry lied. He pulled his hand away so Peter couldn’t feel his pulse speed up. 

Harry saw Peter’s face fall at the lack of contact and immediately felt a rush of guilt before grabbing both of his hands. “I love you.” He murmured. 

Peter flushed bright red at that, before smiling. “I love you too.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips who happily kissed back. 

Finally, after a few moments, he pulled away and gave him a look. “What the heck Harry you’re freezing.”

He stiffened, knowing he was probably unnaturally cold. “O-oh, I am?” He questioned, looking down. 

Peter nodded. “This coming from the one who can’t thermoregulate, so that’s saying something. Are you okay?”

“I took an ice bath.” Harry blurted. Peter gave him a look. “I wanted to try it and I would never do it again.”

Peter slowly started laughing “That is probably as stupid as the hammock thing I did.” 

Harry laughed, feeling some of the stress leave him. This was honestly going better than he thought. He thought for sure that Peter would have figured it out by now or half of it. 

The car came to a stop in a busy parking lot. Bernie turned to the two love birds in the back. “You two have fun, not too much fun though. Last time I brought Peter home with a bruised neck I thought that Ms. Parker was going to kill me.”

Harry laughed. “We will Bernie,” Harry promised as he stepped out of the car. 

He jogged to Peter’s side to meet him as he stepped out. Peter had a nervous look on his face at the restaurant. “This place looks pretty upper-class, Harry.” He mumbled worriedly.

Harry smiled and moved hair gently out of Peter’s face. “Don’t worry, Pete. You look amazing right now.” He promised gently.

Peter blushed slightly before nodding. “I’ll take your word for it.” He sighed. 

Harry began to lead Peter into the building, squeezing his hand carefully as to not use his newfound powers but to still show his affection. 

They stepped in and Peter felt slightly out of place. The music was classical and the waiters looked like they had yachts. Harry gave him an assuring look before walking up to the waiter at the welcome table.

“I have a reservation under Osborn,” Harry said kindly. The waiter nodded after looking through a book. He led them to the far corner of the restaurant where there was barely anyone. Peter and Harry liked having peace on date nights.

“Jessica will be right with you.” The man said before walking back to his post.

Peter winced slightly. “This place feels reeeaaaallly upper class, Harry.” He mumbled worriedly.

Harry sighed and grabbed his hands. “Pete, it’s just us, alright? Nobody’s judging us.” He promised kindly.

Peter cast him a worried glance before nodding. “If you say so.” He mumbled.

Harry nodded. “Its okay hon.” 

After a few moments of silence, a woman stepped over. “Hello, I’m Jessica.” She placed down two menus for them. “Can I get you two something to drink?” 

Peter smiled. “I’ll take a sweet tea with lemon please if you have any.” 

Harry winced before sighing. “Do you guys have coconut water?”

Jessica nodded. “Yep! Sweet tea with lemon, and coconut water. I’ll be back with your drinks in just a few minutes!” She chirped and left.

“Coconut water? Really Har?” Peter teased lightly.

Harry laughed. “H-Hey! It’s good!” 

“Did your newfound love for coconut water form over in Pennsylvania?” Peter teased more.

“I said it was good, not that I loved it.” Harry smiles as Peter laughed slightly.

“Whatever you say, Coconut boy.” Peter then looked down at his menu. Harry did the same, desperately looking for something that had blood in the title. He didn’t know why but a sudden wave of hunger had come over him. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was surrounded by people now. He did sorta isolate himself after he had figured out what was going on.

He bit his lip slightly when he realized that there were no blood-related options. He decided to go for the next best option, steak, and hoped that along with the coconut water, it would be enough to hold him over. He took a slow breath and leaned back. Peter seemed to notice his distress when he looked up from his menu. “Hey, Har, are you okay? Did something happen in Pennsylvania?” He asked worriedly.

Harry smiled fondly. Peter always knew when something was wrong, but now wasn’t the best time for him to make the connection. “No hon, nothing happened. I’m fine.” He lied, hoping his airy laughter would be enough to settle Peter down.

Peter winced before sniffing lightly and leaning forward. “You know you can talk to me if anything happens, right?”

Harry smiled a reassuring look. “I know, bug. I’m okay, I promise.” He said.

“Okay.” Peter gave up on pushing for answers for now. Harry was as stubborn as him when it came secrets, Peter knew that. To have a fight about a secret now was pointless and against the rules. Date nights meant no fighting.

The waitress came back with the drinks. “Are you two ready to order?” She asked, her voice still chirpy. 

Peter smiled and nodded. “Uh, Harry you order first, lemme look one more time real quick,” 

Harry nodded. “Alright. I have the steak, rare please, and I’ll get a fruit salad.” 

Jessica nodded and smiled, writing the order down. “And you?” She asked, turning to Peter. 

“I’ll get the everything burger and some fish sticks please.” He asked.

Jessica smiled and looked up. “Do you want any tartar sauce for your fish sticks?”

Peter nodded. “Yes please.”

Jessica wrote down the orders and took the menus. “Your meals will be out shortly!” She replied cheerily.

“Thank you!” Peter called as she walked away.

Harry laughed fondly. “You’re adorable.”

Peter blushed slightly. “Shush.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m just stating facts.”

Peter let out a whine that got Harry to laugh. They ended up having a back and forth of who was cuter or more attractive. That slowly just got them to talking about random stuff until their food arrived.

“Here’s steak with the fruit for you.” Jessica put the plate in front of Harry. “And the everything burger with the fish sticks.” She then placed the burger in front of Peter. “Let me know if you need anything else.” 

Peter smiled. “We will!”

He was quick to attempt to take a bite when half of the burger fell out the other side. Harry began to laugh as Peter coughed. “Thank fuck they gave me a fork.” Peter murmured, grabbing it and stabbing at the fallen lettuce and tomato.

Harry chuckled as Peter shoveled it into his mouth. He took a sip of his tea before taking another bite as Harry began cutting into the steak. The two began eating in comfortable silence, feeling a rush of ease come over them. It was peaceful and quiet as they ate.

After thirty minutes of comfortable silence, Jessica came back with the check. She placed it in front of Harry and then left with a smile. Peter went to reach for it but Harry pulled it away fast.

“Nuh-uh.” Harry smiled. “She put it in front of me, I’m paying.” Instead of seeing Peter’s usual frown when he didn’t get to pay, Harry saw that he was surprised.

“That was fast.” Peter got out.

Harry realized how quickly he must’ve moved to obtain the check before Peter did. He put on a faux smile and replied, “I guess being a vigilante is improving my reaction time.”

Peter narrowed his eyes suspiciously and sniffed. Harry could tell that Peter knew something was up. He put on a gentle smile. “I’m okay, Pete.” He lied.

Peter nodded. His suspicious look still remained though. He stood up at watched carefully as Harry pulled out his wallet, signed the check, and left $50 in cash. “That’s a huge tip.” Peter snorted.

“It’s the usual 15% and I added some since she was nice,” Harry replied.

Peter laughed. “Alright then,” He watched quietly as Harry organized himself and drank what was left of the coconut water. Something was definitely wrong with him. Not only was he acting weird, but he smelled different. Your natural smell is not something you can’t change, and Peter knew Harry’s scent better than he knew his own.

“How about we continue date night at my house? A movie maybe?” Peter asked. He wanted to see if Harry was really was okay. Extra time with Harry was also a plus in all this.

Harry stiffen slightly. Was he really going to risk a night with Peter? If he did he could put Peter in danger the whole night. If he didn’t then he’d be giving Peter a reason to be suspicious.

“S-Sure!” Harry was barely able to hide his slight hesitation from Peter, but somehow he managed to.

Peter smiled happily and did a small fist pump. Harry laughed, his worry fading slightly. He could never hurt Peter. He stepped to the smaller boy and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Let’s go.” He sighed, pulling out his phone.

Peter nudged his hand away lightly. “Harry, we can take the subway. Let him have the night off.”

Harry hesitated slightly. The subway always put him on edge and god knows what it would do to him with his newfound vampire powers. “Alright.” He replied, pushing his anxiety aside.

Peter took Harry’s hand and walked out of the restaurant. The walk was quiet considering it was a New York street. Once they were underground Harry felt his anxiety coming back. 

“It smells,” Harry commented.

“It always smells.” Peter retorted getting Harry to nod in response. The train came into the station and Harry and Peter stepped on.

Harry stiffened at the sight of an old man on the back of the subway, who was silently eating a jar of pickles. He mentally cringed as Peter pulled him away. “Don’t make eye contact, I’m willing to bet he's on drugs.”

Harry turned to Peter, feeling disgusted. “How often do you see shit like this?” He whispered.

Peter laughed. “On a daily basis. It's just like that on subways.”

Harry looked between them. “I don’t like that.”

Peter led Harry to the far end of the car, away from the pickle man. The ride was thankfully uneventful, the guy just stayed eating pickles on his side and Harry and Peter stayed in their side.

The train came to a slow stop and Peter stood. Harry stood up quickly with Peter, wanting to get off of the smelly train and just be at Peter’s house already. Peter laughed gently and touched his arm as he led Harry off the train. “Relax Har, I doubt he’d do anything. If he does, I can protect us.” He promised, kissing Harry’s jawline gently.

Harry shifted and nodded. “Hmm.. okay.” He mumbled. 

He followed Peter quietly off the train and followed him out of the subway, into the cold winter air. He smiled as Peter squeezed his hand lightly and began swinging their arms. Harry smiled and squeezed his hand back. Peter made a face and chuckled lightly. “I really underestimate how much stronger you’ve gotten since you’ve become a vigilante.”

Harry glanced at him. “Huh?” 

“Your grip, it's a lot stronger now,” Peter replied, a smile on his face. 

Harry loosened his grip. “S-sorry.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “That was a compliment, Har. It’s good that you’re getting stronger, you’ll be able to fight better.”

“Oh, uh, thanks.” Harry stuttered. He couldn’t hide that one.

“Are you sure that everything is okay?” Peter felt Harry’s forehead, still felt cold. 

“I’m fine, just didn’t expect to be called strong today.” Harry smiled. It was a long shot but it seemed to work.

“You’re always strong, hon.” Peter rested his head on Harry’s shoulder and the two continued to walk.

The rest of the walk was silent, with Peter occasionally slowing to kiss Harry’s cheek. Finally, they got to Peter’s house. Peter fished the key from his pockets, before opening the door and letting Harry in. He closed the door carefully and locked it, turning to Harry with a grin. Harry smiled back before Peter looked around. “May?” He whisper-shouted, as he snuck out into the living room.

It was silent as he looked briefly, before turning to the kitchen. He entered, turning on the light, and looked around before seeing a note in red sharpie on the counter.

‘Peter, I got called to the hospital to work the night shift. I’ll be home at about 6 in the morning, you stay safe. Call me if you need anything. -May’

He smiled lightly at the note before turning to Harry. “Looks like we got the house to ourselves, Har!” Peter called.

Harry smiled as Peter stepped over to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. Peter rested his hands on Harry’s shoulders as Harry pulled him closer by the waist. Slowly the kiss began to heat up as it deepened. Peter wanted to try something new. He prodded his tongue against Harry’s lips. It was surprising for Harry, but who was he to not give it a try? Harry’s hands moved up to the back of Peter’s head and Peter moved his arms so that they were draped over Harry’s shoulders. Harry had a grip on Peter’s hair, pushing Peter into the kiss even more. Peter gasped slightly only for it to be hushed.

It was exciting. Well, that was until Harry accidentally bit Peter’s tongue. The taste of blood exploded in his mouth, but it wasn’t disgusting to him. Peter’s blood tasted better than the blood sausage or the coconut water. He couldn’t describe what was so wonderful about it but all he knew was that he wanted more. He needed more. He-

“Harry?” Peter’s voice was soft. He didn’t even realize that Peter had pulled away from his lips. Then Harry realized what he was thinking. He knew that he was wrong to think these things, but half of him was assuring him this was right. That he needed to get more of Peter’s blood.

“Was that too much?” Peter asked, trying to get Harry to speak to him. Peter noticed something in Harry’s eyes. Primal fighting against the usual confident yet soft look in them.

He knew the look too well, fighting against your own instincts, he’s seen it in Miles’ eyes, and he’d felt it himself in the past. He took a step back. “H-Harry?” 

Harry took a step back and gasped, shaking and clutching his head. Harry straightened after a few seconds. Peter felt his eyes widen as Harry looked up. His eyes were darker than usual. Peter immediately turned to run when his spidey sense screamed, but Harry was already on top of him. He felt his heart pound in his chest as he felt Harry’s hot breath on his neck. He felt teeth dig into his neck and he let out a strangled and furious hiss as he began to attempt to kick Harry off. Peter immediately pushed on Harry’s chest, getting enough room to squeeze out.

Immediately after squeezing out, Peter got up and tried to get to the door. His neck stung and he could feel the blood flowing down, but right now he was on a survival high. Harry was on him again, this time slamming Peter to the wall.

“Harry, please! Get off!” Peter begged as he tried to push against Harry again. The scariest thing about this is how quiet Harry was. 

Harry caught both of Peter’s arms and pinned them to the wall, his right arm higher than his left. Harry went down to his neck again. The blood covered the left side of his neck. It was too messy to see the original bite marks. Peter felt his tongue press against his neck and it moved up. He couldn’t help but gasp and shudder as Harry pressed fangs back into the original holes and Peter screamed. Unlike last time the fangs felt like they were serrated and had hooked into his throat. 

His head began to spin as Harry kept him pinned. He kicked and hissed, but Harry was heavier than him and much stronger than usual, and even despite the circumstances, he didn’t want to hurt him. His head continued to spin as he struggled when dark spots appeared in his vision and he felt light-headed. He gave one more futile attempt to kick Harry off when he felt his limbs drop involuntarily, and he was out. Peter’s head fell to the side, giving Harry more room.

Harry kept drinking until he felt full. Even when he was full he almost continued, his blood tasted that good, until he realized what the hell he was doing. He gasped and let go of Peter as he took a step back. Peter slid down the wall. His head hung forward and his arms laid limply at his sides. Immediately a rush of panic overtook him when he saw Peter’s limp form. He ran forward, his hands hovering away from him. “Peter!? Peter- oh my god- Peter!” 

He lifted Peter’s head to look at his face. His lips were parted slightly and his eyes were closed, way too relaxed. It looked like Peter was asleep or… He grabbed Peter’s arm in a panic and searched for a pulse. He nearly collapsed when he felt one. “Oh thank god-” He wheezed. He picked Peter up and carried him to his room, his heart rate never slowing down. He scrambled around the room, searching for the first aid kit Peter kept around for his rough patrols. He found it under his desk. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel and wetted it, before returning to Peter’s room. He quickly began cleaning the blood which had poured down Peter’s neck and felt a rush of disgust when he realized how much he wanted to continue drinking. He threw the cloth aside to prevent himself from sticking it in his mouth, and wrapped Peter’s neck carefully, praying Peter’s powers would be able to keep him alive.

He felt his heart drop as he realized that he did this. He barely held back tears when he looked over Peter’s figure. The sweater he’d been wearing was now dark and bloodstained, his hands were covered in blood from when he tried covering his neck, the gauze on his neck had been turning red quickly but seemed to slow. He prayed silently that the wound was small enough for Peter’s body to take care of, as he pulled away. 

As much as he thought it would be best if he left, he just couldn’t. Peter deserved to know what was going on after all of this. So he sat in Peter’s office chair and waited. He didn’t deserve to be in his room or anywhere near Peter, but he had to see him wake up. 

While he waited, his brain brought him back to Peter’s blood and the bite. He hated that he was thinking about it and enjoying it. It was all fuzzy but he could hear Peter’s begs and screams. He could smell Peter’s blood and natural scent. He felt Peter go weak under him. And he wanted to do it again.

Why had this affected him so much? He had had coconut water and rare steak, shouldn’t that have stopped him from going nuts? Maybe it had to do with getting blood from a source that was still alive. Harry didn’t need an explanation to know that he was to blame for this. He should have been more controlled than this. Tears began to stream down his face as he realized what could've happened. What if he'd killed Peter? What if he lost control again? What if he killed someone else? Tears were cascading down his face as he curled into himself. 

He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but soon, Peter began to stir. He shot up, and grabbed a water bottle, rushing to Peter's side. "Pete? Are you okay?" He whispered breathlessly. 

Peter made a small noise as Harry handed him the water bottle. "Here." 

Peter glanced at the water bottle, seeming almost confused, before opening it and gulping the entire thing down. He pulled away and coughed, shaking his head, before groaning softly. "Wha... What happened?" He mumbled out, looking up at Harry. 

Harry took a breath to explain, when suddenly Peter's eyes changed, beginning to glow bright green as he hissed and moved backward, his hand flying to his throat. He pressed himself into the corner and wavered, his eyes squeezing shut as a wave of nausea came over him. He quickly recovered and hissed at Harry. "What the hell Harry!” He snarled. 

“I lost control. That explains my actions but doesn’t excuse them.” Harry stated. “Something did happen in Pennsylvania, Peter. I know that I should have told you earlier but I didn’t think that you’d believe me. I got bit and became a-“ 

“Vampire.” Peter finished for him. He rubbed his face for a moment before taking a sharp breath. “We’ve literally fought werewolves together, Harry. Were you starving yourself?” 

“No. Well from actual blood yes.” Harry sighed. “I just didn’t know what to do.”

“You could have told me. The Avengers have a vampire protocol!” Peter yelled.

“Clearly I didn’t know that.” Harry snapped, his eyes darkening and teeth sharpening for a moment until he saw Peter’s scared face. Harry covered his mouth and took a few deep breaths. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Harry gave his apology from behind his hand.

“You really don’t have any control over that, do you?” Peter asked, scooting a little closer.

Harry shook his head silently while frowning. A sad look crossed Peter's face before he straightened up slightly. "Can you hold yourself over for tonight?" Peter asked gently. 

Harry thought quietly for a moment. Could he? After a few moments, he decidedly nodded. "Yeah." 

Peter nodded before reaching down and grabbing the gauze and applying a second layer onto his neck. He stood up and changed his shirt, throwing the bloody sweater aside and pulled a clean one, also one of Harry’s, over his head, before taking off his jeans and pulling on sweatpants. Harry stared at the floor guiltily as Peter sat on the bed. There was a moment of silence before Peter sighed. "Come here."

Harry looked up. Peter had made a space for him on the bed and he had a soft smile on his face. Harry hesitated, before standing up and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Harry, get over here," Peter repeated, pulling Harry close. 

He yelped slightly as Peter hugged him. He stayed still for a moment, before squeezing his eyes shut and moving closer to Peter. Peter felt him begin to shake. "I'm sorry Peter, I'm so sorry... I-I didn't mean to- I didn't want to- I didn't want to hurt you I just-"

“Ssssh, it’s okay. We just need to work on control.” Peter hushed, running his fingers through his hair. “If you need a drink again, ask.” 

Harry pulled away to look at Peter. “Really?”

“Yeah, only on the arm though.” Peter gave an airy laugh. “I’ll be your human juice box until we get this fixed.”

Harry visibly cringed at that. "Don't call yourself that. I feel guilty enough." He mumbled. 

Peter let out a weak laugh. "Alright. Could you go get me some water, god knows how much blood you got from me and I gotta stay hydrated if I'm caring for you too now." 

Harry immediately nodded and ran downstairs. He grabbed the largest water bottle he could find and filled it up, before refilling the water purifier. His mind wandered for a moment as he put the container back into the fridge. He really didn't deserve Peter. After what he just put him through, he's willing to do this for him. It wasn't something he took for granted. He dropped a couple of ice cubes into the water before closing the top and taking it upstairs. "Here." He said, handing the bottle to Peter as soon as he entered the room. 

Peter smiled and thanked him before chugging a bit more. After a moment, Peter laughed. "What?" Harry asked. 

"I guess this is payback for all the times I've bitten you." He snorted. 

Harry felt his face turn red before raising an eyebrow. "First of all, those were consensual. Second of all, I enjoyed those. Third of all, I did the same to you."

Peter snickered before bearing his own fangs. "Yeah but you've never had fangs before." He teased. "How's it feel?" 

"Awful." Harry groaned. “They’re way too big and the sharpen randomly.” 

Peter started laughing but interrupted himself with a gasp. “It’s Fanged Friday!” Peter laughed at the face Harry made. Slowly Harry found himself laughing at it. 

“I guess it is.” Harry sighed. “Now drink, I don’t want you dehydrating on me.” 

Peter rolled his eyes. "God I've just given you an unlimited juice box and you're already taking me for granted."

Peter watched as Harry violently cringed at that. "Stop." 

Peter chuckled. "Harry I'm fine. I can only chug so much at once." He replied gently. 

Harry hesitated for a moment, before taking a deep breath. “I don’t.” He finally said.

“Hm?” Peter questioned.

“I-I don’t take you for granted I mean. I love you so much and I’m sorry for hurting you.” He murmured.

Peter smiled. “It’s okay, Harry.” He replied gently. “I know you don’t.”

Harry let a small smile appear his face. “Are you tired?”

“Sorta, just let me finish this water and I’ll sleep,” Peter answered before taking another sip. “Are you tired?”

Harry focused on himself. He wasn’t tired, but he hadn’t really slept all week. He had tried taking a nap but it didn’t work. “No, not really.”

Peter hummed softly and took another sip, before closing the bottle. “I think that's about as much as I can get down for now.” He said, setting the bottle on his bedside table.

Harry nodded. “Okay, do you want anything to eat?” He asked.

Peter immediately perked up at the mention of food. “Under my bed, I’ve got a candy stash.” He chirped, leaning over the side and pulling out a shoebox. 

Harry watched curiously as Peter opened it. He pulled out a few candy bars. “Do you still eat regular food?” Peter asked, giving him a curious look.

Harry shrugged. “I dunno.”

“What have you been surviving on?” People gave Harry a concerned look.

“Coconut water and English blood sausage,” Harry responded quickly. Peter shouldn’t have to worry anymore.

“Well do you want to try and eat something else?” Peter held out a granola bar. Harry hesitated in taking it, he wasn’t sure what could happen if he tried to eat it.

Shrugging, Harry took the granola bar and took a bite. After a few chews, it tasted like ash, and Harry gagged. 

“Nope, nuh-uh.” Harry stood up quickly and ran to Peter’s trash can and spat it out.

Peter cringed lightly. “Sorry.” He mumbled, stuffing a Snickers bar into his mouth. 

Harry smiled softly. “It’s okay.” He promised while wiping his mouth. 

He walked over and sat down beside Peter, who smiled at him. Peter closed the box and tossed it haphazardly aside and yawned. Harry chuckled lightly and poked his nose. “You’re adorable.”

Peter smacked his hand away and rolled his eyes. “Hush. Naptime.” He decided aloud. 

Harry nodded as Peter fell back and nestled under the covers. “Come on, Har.” He mumbled, getting comfortable.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think-”

Peter grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down. “Even if you don’t need sleep, you should at least rest.”

Harry hesitated for a moment, before hesitantly wrapping his arms around Peter, who smiled gently. He placed his head on Harry’s chest. His heartbeat was slower than he thought it would be. Considering that Harry was now a vampire it shouldn’t have surprised him as much as it did, but it upset him slightly. Usually, Harry’s heartbeat would put him to sleep easily. With the new slower one, it took longer.

Peter managed to fall asleep with his slower heartbeat. Harry stared quietly at Peter. He felt so small in his arms, and he couldn’t help but feel another rush of guilt. This was his fault. He should’ve just told Peter what had happened, not waited until he nearly killed him. He sniffed and tightened his grip on Peter. He needs to control himself better, which is something he’ll start to work on. He closed his eyes. He may not be able to fall asleep, but he can at least pretend and relax.

He stayed like that for a long time. He heard Peter began to purr at some point that interrupted his thoughts for a moment. 

At some point, Harry felt his face burning. He did his best to ignore it at first, but it began to hurt like hell. He opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by the sun. He began hissing and he pushed Peter off of him quickly and rolled off the bed to the shade.

“Harry?” Peter asked groggily, leaning over him. 

“I’m okay, just the sun.” Harry groaned, rubbing his eyes and the slight burn.

Peter cursed and sat up, closing the blinds. “I’m sorry I should’ve closed them! Are you okay?” He asked, looking worried.

Harry looked at his reddened skin and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” 

Peter was at his side almost immediately, checking the burns carefully. “How do you feel?” He asked gently.

Harry shook his head. “Okay.” He murmured.

Peter watched quietly before sniffing him lightly. “Okay, don’t hurt yourself.” He mumbled.

Peter held his head until Harry could open his eyes. Harry blinked a few times before being able to keep his eyes open. 

“You wouldn’t believe how many times that happened during this week.” He laughed lightly. Harry held his hand over one of Peter’s after catching his worried expression. “I’m fine. Just no sun.” 

“Okay.” Peter relaxed and stood up. His neck stung slightly when he looked around. He didn’t say anything about it to Harry because he didn’t want to have him feel any more guilty. 

He took a deep breath and began walking towards the door. “We should probably call the Avengers, they can help.” He said.

Harry nodded. “Will… will they…”

“They won’t hurt you, I’ll make sure of that,” Peter said firmly, a protective look crossing his face.

Harry smiled softly before he nodded. “Alright.”

He stood up, careful to avoid the light, and followed Peter downstairs. Peter closed the blinds and looked around carefully for a moment. “May should be home by now but since she had the night shift she’ll probably be asleep for a while. We have a couple of hours.” 

Peter went into the kitchen and got himself a bowl of cereal. Harry waited for him in the doorway, not trusting the curtains in there to protect him. Peter came back out into the living room and sat on the couch with Harry following him like a lost puppy.

“Does it still hurt?” Harry asked, now looking at Peter’s neck. 

“Eh, I’ve been through way worse pain than this. I’m fine, just sore.” Peter acted like that was a completely normal response. It was for him, but Harry still cringed, thinking about how much pain Peter has been through. 

Peter turned on the TV. It already had an opening card for a movie. He had a habit of leaving discs in the DVR. Peter let the movie continue and began to eat his cereal happily. Harry laughed when he realized it was Back to the Future. “Why do you have Back to the Future on DVD?” He questioned playfully.

Peter shrugged. “Ask Aunt May. I found it yesterday and started watching it before you showed up.”

The two sat quietly, enjoying the movie when Peter stretched out over Harry. He looked down to see Peter lying comfortably on his stomach, his head in Harry’s lap. He was on his phone, presumably texting Kamala. Peter wrapped one arm around Harry’s back and supported his phone with it and had his other arm under his chin as he typed one-handed.

“So, she said that we could meet up at night.” Peter piped, shutting his phone off. “We don’t want them to see a crisp Harry Osborn now do we?” 

Harry gave him a smile and patted his head. “That we do not. Are you really okay with me staying the whole day? I don’t have any coconut water.” 

“I’m perfectly fine with you staying here, just tell me when you’re hungry,” Peter responded sweetly.

Harry smiled softly, before beginning to comb his fingers through Peter's hair. It was quiet as the movie played, with occasional laughter and small talk, but for the most part, the couple remained silent. As the movie ended, Peter glanced at the movie case. "What do you wanna watch now?" He asked, looking over the backs of the movies as he examined them. 

Harry leaned forward. "What do you have?" 

Peter shrugged. "A lot."

“Okay, I’ll look,” Harry said, trying to stand. Peter wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist as he stood up. 

“I’m not letting go.” Peter looked up with a smug look.

“Well, I’m not stopping.” Harry then went to the DVR, Peter still wrapped around his waist. He had assumed Peter had gotten up and followed him. 

“So what movie-“ Harry looked and saw that Peter was still halfway on the couch. “Peter.”

“What?” His voice was laced with a laugh.

Harry began laughing at the ridiculousness of his position. "Peter- Peter get off the couch."

Peter began laughing while trying to keep his arms firm around Harry's waist. "No." 

Harry grabbed his face and pushed him gently. "Release me!" He shouted playfully, attempting to shove Peter off. 

Peter screamed and clutched Harry's shirt. "NO!"

Peter kept his grip tight as Harry tried to pry the fingers off his shirt. “You’re going to fall.”

“I’ll fall when I say I will.” Peter laughed. 

“You two are just the definition of clingy.” May laughed. She was already dressed in the scrubs.

Peter screamed, not having heard her enter, and his legs slipped off the couch. He squeezed Harry's abdomen, making Harry yelp. "Peter!" He shouted.

Peter still didn't release despite now laying on the floor. "Morning Aunt May." He called to her. 

She laughed. "Hello boys, how was your date last night?" She asked happily. 

Peter hesitated for a moment. "U-hmm it was good! Yeah, it went great!" He lied, his voice cracking slightly.

May didn't seem to pick up on it as she nodded. "I'm glad to hear that." She walked up to the front door and picked up her purse. “I got another shift so I’ll see you night around 1 am. Love ya.”

“Have fun! Love you too!” Peter called as May walked out the door. 

“Please let go,” Harry asked. 

“Why?” Peter questioned before he felt it. That led to a smile then a laugh. “Oh.”

“Shut it!” Harry snapped half-heartedly with a flushed face.

Peter released him, but still looked playful. "You know, we _are_ home alone now, and we don't have anything to do until tonight." He replied with a grin. 

Harry was flustered but sighed. "I don't want to accidentally hurt you." He mumbled. He looked slightly upset that he had to decline. 

Peter rolled his eyes and stopped to think, as he approached the movie case. “What about a muzzle?”

“Peter!” Harry was so red that he looked like he was about to explode. 

“Alright alright.” Peter surrendered, now pulling out some movies. "Hey, we got Twilight.”

“We are not watching that.” Harry gave Peter a playful glare. “It stupid.”

“Maybe we can learn more about vampires by-“ 

“I don’t glitter in the moonlight. I get hyperactive.” Harry stopped Peter, who was snickering.

“Okay, no Twilight.” Peter smiled.

He continued sifting through. “We have Harry Potter.” He offered.

Harry sighed. “It’s that or something stupid, isn’t it?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah pretty much.”

Harry huffed. “Alright let’s binge-watch them I guess.” He chuckled. 

Peter places the first movie in and stood, lending Harry a hand to get up. Harry took it, not that he needed help up but because he wanted to hold his hand.

The two went and sat down on the couch. Peter pulled his legs onto the couch while Harry kept his on the floor. The movie screen card popped up and Peter pressed play. Halfway through the movie, Harry heard Peter hum a song. He looked down, recognizing the tune. He smiled and sang softly along.

“And if you have a minute, why don’t we go,  
Talk about it somewhere only we know,   
This could be the end of everything  
So why don’t we go somewhere only we know”

Peter jumped at Harry’s voice when he began singing. “Shit you heard that?” 

Harry laughed and nodded. “Yep, I got enhanced hearing too now hon.”

Peter visibly cringed backward. “Mmmm, don’t like that.”

“Why? Are there things you don’t want me to hear?” Harry asked, half teasingly and half concerned. 

“I think I’ll just start snapping in your ear whenever I mumbled to myself,” Peter responded. He was dodging the question so that was a yes.

“You better not. I almost blew out my eardrum Wednesday.” Harry muttered the last part.

Peter snickered lightly. “Now you understand.”

“I didn’t realize earbuds would be so painful!” 

Peter recoiled. “Yeah you learn to either A, have them at the lowest volume, or B, headphones at, again, a low volume.” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah yeah I got the message. Don’t wear earbuds or keep the volume down.”

Peter chortled at Harry’s irritation, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Don’t worry hon, you won’t have to deal with that for much longer.”

“Can’t wait for that.” Harry let out a long sigh. 

They continued to finish up the first movie and Peter went to put in the second when something felt off. Harry had pulled away when Peter stood up instead of taking his revenge on Peter from earlier. He looked at Harry and saw that he was blocking his mouth with his hand. He could see Harry clenching his fist. Peter frowned and moved towards him. "Are you hungry?" He asked gently. 

Harry shifted and avoided his gaze, but nodded. Peter sat beside him and grabbed his free hand hesitantly, before offering his arm up. Harry stopped and watched him with a worried gaze, still covering up his mouth. 

“Are you sure?” Harry’s voice was muffled by his hand. 

Peter nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m offering Harry.”

Harry looked down at Peter’s arm and sighed. “Stop me if I’m taking too much.” He said, taking his hand away from his mouth.

“I will.” Peter smiled. Harry took Peter’s arm into his free hand. After taking a deep breath, Harry lowered his head and Peter felt the familiar sting in his arm that he felt last night in his neck.

He winced and turned his head away. Harry was careful to drink slowly, so Peter would be able to tell him to stop if he took too much. The taste of Peter's blood was somehow the best and worst thing he's ever tasted. He knew that the only reason he was upset about the taste was because of how much he cared for Peter and it almost disgusted him how much he was enjoying the taste. 

After a few minutes, Harry felt Peter squeeze his hand slightly harder. Harry pulled away and saw that Peter had dropped a few shades but he was still smiling at Harry.

“Are you feeling better?” Peter asked.

Harry released his arm. "Y- I'm sorry, are- are you okay?" 

Peter swallowed. "Yeah I'm okay, I just need water." 

Harry felt a slight rush of guilt. "Alright, okay yeah I'll go get some." He stood up quickly and made his way to the kitchen, careful to avoid the patches of sunlight, before reaching into the fridge and grabbing a water bottle and running back to Peter's side. 

He gave Peter the bottle, who was quick to chug it. “Do you mind changing the movie?” 

“Of course not, just a sec.” Harry quickly ran into his boyfriend’s room and picked up the first aid kit. He scaled back to Peter’s side immediately and started to clean up the blood.

Peter smiled fondly. “Harry, I’m okay.” He reassured gently, an amused look crossing his face. 

Harry didn’t reply, focused on cleaning the blood and wrapping the wound that now graced Peter’s forearm. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled, still cleaning.

Peter rolled his eyes. “It’s okay Harry, I let you do this.” He promised.

Harry didn't reply but continued to clean the bite marks. Peter smiled fondly as Harry sealed the tape. "I love you." Peter murmured.

Harry smiled back. "I love you too, Peter.”

When he was satisfied with his bandaging job, Harry went to put the second movie in, kissing Peter’s forehead before doing so. He came back to Peter’s side quickly. Once he sat down Peter pressed into him.

Peter pressed play on the remote and the familiar music filled the room. He leaned comfortably into Harry and felt himself wander in and out of consciousness. Harry felt Peter begin to purr against his side as he began to drift asleep. Harry smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “Sleep tight, hon.” He murmured softly.

Peter shifted in his sleep and let out a long, relaxed sigh. Harry couldn’t help but fawn over his tiny boyfriend. 

~~~

“Peter? Peter?” Harry cooed, shaking the sleeping teen. Peter let out a whine and looked up. He was right on Harry’s chest. 

“Hm?” Peter muttered softly, nuzzling his chin into his chest.

“We should start getting ready to leave,” Harry whispered, running his fingers through his hair.

Peter let out another pitiful whine before a shiver ran down his spine and he attempted to get up. Harry chuckled as the small boy wobbled his way to his feet. “You’re adorable.” He laughed playfully, as Peter stood. 

Peter hissed lightly at him before wrapping his arms around his body. “God it’s cold.” He whimpered.

Harry stood up and approached him, touching his shoulder lightly, before Peter flinched back. “You’re cold too. No more cuddles until you are normal temperature.” He growled teasingly, before making his way upstairs, shivering lightly.

Harry laughed to himself, knowing full well that Peter would cave before him. He waited at the bottom of the stairs. He could hear Peter’s footsteps coming down. 

“Are you putting on the mask?” Harry asked seeing Peter’s bag.

“Nah, they know and I was upset for two weeks.” Peter nudged Harry in a joking manner.

Harry nodded hesitantly before a more confident look crossed his face and he nodded. “Alright.” He replied.

Peter looked around, before grabbing a few granola bars and eating them casually. “The sun still needs a couple of minutes to fully set, but we can be off pretty soon.”

Harry nodded. “Alright.”

“Any last-minute requests? Are… are you hungry? You’ve only… eaten, once today.” 

“No,” Harry replied quickly. “We don’t need you passed out on the subway.” 

“Mmm, good point.” Peter smiled, heading to the door. “Don’t go starving yourself though.”

“I don’t want to drink any more blood.” 

Peter nodded understandingly. “Alright, hon.” 

Peter chugged a few more glasses of water, and scarfed down one more granola bar and a hard-boiled egg, before trotting towards the door. “Let’s go, it’s dark enough now.”

Harry nodded and followed Peter out of the door. Peter locked it and pocketed the key, before turning and walking towards the nearest bus stop.

Harry was next to him and Peter looked him up and down and started laughing slightly. He took Harry’s hand and pulled him down slightly. “Look down.” 

Harry did so and realized that he was levitating an inch off the ground. As he realized he fell slightly down meeting the ground.

“Ooooo, flying Harry. Are you going to go to the moon?” Peter was doing his stupid voice.

“Please stop, I’m begging you.” 

“Gonna go to the moon, space boy?” Peter's voice turned into a laugh.

“Hush!” He snapped playfully.

“Make me!” Peter threatened.

Harry leaned forward and kissed Peter on the lips, making the boy lean back slightly before the boy pulled away and ducked under Harry’s second attempt at kissing him. “Come at me!” He shouted, before turning and running down the walkway.

Harry began laughing and chasing after Peter quickly. Peter glanced over his shoulder to see Harry much closer than he anticipated. He let out a playful cry of alarm and sped up, running close to top speed with Harry keeping up well. He felt arms wrap around him and he screamed playfully as Harry tackled him, toppling them both in a ball of flailing laughter. Peter kicked Harry off of him and bared his fangs impishly, and Harry did so as well. Peter recoiled and hissed before the two began laughing softly. 

They collected themselves before the bus came. The driver didn’t seem to give two shits about what was going on. A few other people were already on the bus, most on their phones.

Peter took a seat in the only open chair and scooched so that Harry had some room. Harry sat down next to him and the two made themselves comfortable. Peter pulled out his phone and two pairs of Bluetooth earbuds and handed one to Harry. “I got an idea.” He said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but turned on the earbuds and connected to Peter’s phone. Peter began hiding what he was searching for as a devilish grin crossed his face. Harry narrowed his eyes at him before Peter began giggling, and he turned the phone to Harry. He had turned on Vampire Diaries. 

“Why are you like this?” Harry glared at Peter.

“I’ve learned to joke about things.” Peter smiled.

“Can you turn it off?” Harry begged.

“No.” Peter gave Harry big innocent eyes. Harry let out a groan. “This isn’t even the first episode so you’ll never know what’s going on.”

“Torture.” Harry groaned again.

Peter laughed softly at his boyfriends’ distress, before turning to the phone and leaning into him. Despite Harry’s mock-hatred of the show, he leaned back into Peter and found himself enjoying the moment. Less so because of the show, but because he was here. Out and about with Peter. Just how he loves it. And despite the complaining, Harry became curious about the show and its plotline after a few minutes of watching Peter’s intense gaze on the phone. He hummed quietly, and that’s how it was in the ensuing 20 minutes before the bus came to a halt. “We’ll have to take the subway from here,” Peter replied.

“If there’s another guy eating pickles I will cry.” Harry and Peter stood and walked off the bus. The closest subway was another twenty minutes away. 

“There probably will be.” Peter laughed as Harry’s face turned into disgust. “Or maybe a naked man.” 

“What?” Harry blurted, caught off guard. Peter nodded. “Fuck.”

Harry cringed as Peter snorted. “You haven’t even seen the worst of it Harry. One time on the way to school there were literally people having sex, it was horrifying.”

Harry gagged at that. “Stop- stop it- Peter-” 

Peter began laughing loudly. “Welcome to New York City, hon.”

Harry gagged again, his face changing to absolute horror. “Peter, if people are having sex, I will shamelessly end their life.”

Peter laughed loudly and shoved him lightly. “Stop that! I understand where you’re coming from but murder is a no!”

“Public indecency is a no too but they don’t seem to care so why should I?” Harry gave Peter a devilish smile as Peter shoved him lightly again.

“No. The cops can take care of both of those things.” Peter scolded lightly.

“Did you call the cops when it happened?” Peter stayed quiet. “Point proven. I’ll become the vigilante that subway needs.”

Peter laughed at the comment. “Alright, subway-man.” He teased before his eyes widened. “ALRIGHT JARRED-”

“STOP.”

Peter began laughing loudly and had to stop for a moment as Harry glared at him. “You are a bad person, Peter.” He scowled. 

Peter only continued to laugh as they walked. Harry couldn’t stop the smile that crept onto his face. Peter’s laugh was just enough to do that, no matter how stupid the joke was or stressful the situation.

“You’re not going to drop this, are you?” Harry asked and Peter shook his head. 

Harry shook his head, unable to force an angry face. “God- you!” He yelled playfully, before breaking off into laughter.

Peter snickered before burying his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry sighed fondly and intertwined their fingers, before glaring at him playfully and continuing to walk in peaceful silence. The silence, however, was soon interrupted when Peter nudged him lightly. Harry looked down at him, and Peter kissed his cheek. “Look forward.” He murmured.

Harry obeyed curiously before Peter whispered quietly to him. “Someone’s following us- don’t turn around. They’ve been following us for the past three blocks.”

Harry looked over his shoulder and sure enough, there was someone there. Head down and hands in their pockets. He wrapped his arm around Peter and held him close.

“If they try anything, I’m going to bite,” Harry whispered.

Immediately, Peter glared at him. “Don’t kill him.” He warned.

Harry nodded and sped up lightly. After a moment, he felt Peter gasp beside him and his eyes widened as he turned to try and meet the man, who had quickly and suddenly rushed up behind him. Harry turned to attack, but the man had already grabbed Peter and was holding him in a tight headlock. Peter hissed and screamed loudly, attempting to throw the man off him, and Harry quickly rushed forward. He stopped when the man pulled out a knife and kept the blade pressed against Peter’s throat, the cold steel sending shivers down his spine. Harry was staring wide-eyed and angry as the man glared and in a raspy voice hissed, “Drop everything of value or I swear to god I will kill him right now.” 

Harry reached into his pockets and pulled out his wallet, but kept his hand in his other pocket. Peter was watching them both carefully. He could easily throw this man off his rhythm by throwing him over his head, but the knife was pushed dangerously against his neck.

Harry held out his wallet and the guy went to take it. Harry’s other hand came out of his pocket and grabbed his arm. He pulled him away from Peter, who, luckily, was not cut. The man released the wallet and attempted to use his now free hand to attack Harry. He lunged forward and gripped onto his neck and Harry snarled loudly, crushing the man's wrist in his arm and pulling him towards him to bite him. The man yelped in alarm as Harry bit through his jacket sleeve. He didn’t release his grip but loosened it enough for Harry to shake his hand off his neck, and after he released his bite from him. The man, still not giving up, began attempting to overpower Harry again. He struggled against the man but was able to overcome him with his increased strength. The man stumbled as Harry tried pinning him when he switched the knife from one hand to another and stabbed at Harry frantically. Harry felt the cold steel pierce his skin and let out a cry of pain, when Peter lunged forward, tackling the man over, causing him to drop the knife in alarm. “HARRY! ARE YOU OKAY?!” Peter cried out in alarm.

Harry felt where the stab wound was. He wasn’t bleeding heavily but he sure of hell was angry. He looked back at the man and Peter. The guy was trying to grab his knife while Peter kept him down. That angered Harry even more for some reason.

Peter was surprised to be pushed off of the man by Harry. He hadn’t pushed him hard, but enough to startle him. Harry bared his fangs and grabbed the man by the collar, yanking him upwards. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He snarled furiously in the man's face, a very dangerous calm to his voice.

The man trembled slightly before saying, “I was-” The fact that the man had the balls to even reply sent sparks of rage through Harry, and he could barely keep himself from killing the man right then and there. “I was looking for money for drugs.”

Harry hissed violently at him, his fangs sharpening. “You’re going to need a lot of those to forget this.” Harry went to bite his neck but was stopped by Peter’s hand which he bit.

“Harry, stop!” 

He looked up, somewhat alarmed to see Peter staring at him worriedly. He quickly released Peter’s hand and stepped off the man, who immediately ran as soon as he was released. Harry stared after him furiously, before turning to Peter who was holding his bleeding hand. “Why did you stop me?” His voice was a mixture of fury and concern.

Peter looked at him. “You were going to kill him- what he did wasn’t okay but you can’t kill people!” 

Harry felt his heart jump when he realized that Peter's eyes were watering. He looked just a moment or two away from crying. “You do realize that I could have killed you if I had kept going?”

“I knew you wouldn’t,” Peter responded before his face dropped. “You would have stopped, right?”

Harry gave Peter a slight glare and then shut his eyes, letting out a long sigh. “I don’t know.”

Peter shook his head. “Who are we kidding, it’s YOU, Harry. I know you would’ve stopped. Plus it’s not like I’m helpless, I could’ve thrown you off if I had to.”

Harry stared at him quietly, before murmuring, “That’s not the point, Peter.”

“The point is that I love you and I know you love me. I know you’d get control of yourself before you’d seriously hurt me. You did it before, and you’ve just done it now.” 

“If I hadn’t realized it was you, I would have popped a major artery,” Harry mumbled. He was ashamed to admit that his mind was jumping with joy at the thought.

They stood in the alley in silence for a few minutes. To passersby, it could have looked like a drug deal going on. Finally, Peter took a deep breath and moved forward to hug him. He wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tight. “But you didn’t, and you stopped.” He murmured softly.

Harry felt his heart squeeze and he held back tears and wrapped his arms around Peter. A few stray tears slipped out of his eyes and he squeezed him back, sniffing lightly. Harry felt himself begin to shudder as he barely refrained from sobbing out.

“We’re going now, okay?” Peter hushed. Harry nodded, wanting all of this to be over. He also didn’t want to know what this feeling was that was coming over him. 

They walked out back onto the street and continued to the subway. Once there they had to wait ten minutes for a train to pull up. They boarded the train, thankfully alone, and Peter held Harry close. He could see Harry's distress and didn't want to leave him without comfort. Harry was thankful for the contact, enjoying the feeling of Peter rubbing his back gently and quietly as he murmured soft sweet nothings as the train chugged along. "So we're gonna meet the Avengers at Avengers Tower and they'll have a cure ready for you. They said it might take an extra day or so for it to completely get rid of the vampirism and it won't be the most pleasant thing you've ever experienced, but it'll be a cure." Peter explained gently and quietly.

“Alright,” Harry mumbled. “I just want to get this all over with.” 

“It will be over soon.” Peter cooed.

The train slowed down after 20 or so minutes and they got up and left. Only one person was in the subway station was wearing a hood over their face. Harry and Peter seemed to catch their attention.

“Hey!” She called, catching their attention. Peter looked over and smiled as Harry looked over confused.

“Escorting us there, Kamala?” He teased.

The person- Kamala, shushed him sharply. "Yes, now shut up! I'm undercover."

Peter put his hands up in surrender and felt Harry shift uncomfortably beside him. He leaned gently into Harry and murmured, "It's okay, I know her. She won't do anything." 

Harry still seemed uncomfortable, as Kamala watched him curiously. "So you're the one with vampirism?" She asked, her voice lowering as she spoke.

Harry flinched but replied, "Yeah. Pete said you guys could fix this?"

“Yeah, hope you don’t mind injections.” Kamala began to walk up the stairs of the subway with Peter and Harry following behind her.

The streets were of course packed. It was a wonder how they were able to stay near them. As they passed people, Harry’s smelled increased and he began to hyperventilate. Peter intertwined their fingers gently, recognizing that Harry was beginning to have a sensory overload. "Harry, just take deep breaths. We're almost at Avengers Tower." He whispered, feeling Harry began to shake. 

Harry nodded and the three began to speed up. "Kamala is there any less crowded way we could take?" Peter asked quickly. 

Kamala turned and frowned. "Yeah, but it'll take longer to get there." She warned. 

Peter turned to Harry. "Do you wanna take the less crowded way?" Peter asked.

“I think I’ll need to.” Harry nodded. His brain was telling him to hunt and he sure as hell didn’t want to hurt anyone around here. 

“Alright, I’ll notify that we’ll be late.” Kamala sighed, pulling out her phone. After shooting a text to Bruce, she motioned for the boys to follow her.

She turned into a dimly lit alleyway, before leading them through a few more, and arriving at a much quieter road. Peter turned to Harry and frowned, seeing the pain and hunger in his eyes. "Harry, do you need to stop to eat?" He whispered gently. 

Harry flinched at the idea. When he had bitten Peter's hand and got a taste of his blood, it had made him undoubtedly hungry, but he believed he could last. He shook his head. "I-I think I can manage." He mumbled. 

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. "Harry if you need to stop to drink a little, I won't mind. I won't let you drink so much that I can't keep going but it'll be enough to hold you over."

“I’m fine, really.” Harry lied. Yes, he was thirsty, but he didn’t think he’d be able to stop once he started.

“Okay.” Peter sighed, knowing that Harry was lying but decided not to push.

“Are you sure you’re not just an old married couple?” Kamala questioned.

Peter blushed slightly and glared at her playfully. "Hardy har, am I not allowed to worry about my boyfriend?"

Kamala laughed. "You're acting like Tony and Steve after a battle. You're all over each other and worrying." 

Peter rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up." 

“I bet your spider friends say the same thing.” Kamala smiled. After bickering for a bit they made it to the back entrance of Avengers Tower. Kamala pressed her hand to the door. A few seconds later it beeped and she was able to push the door open.

“Come on.” She motioned them to follow.

The lobby was dark and empty as she led them towards the elevator. She smiled and looked up. "Hey JARVIS, could you take us to the infirmary to see Bruce?"

"Of course Ms. Marvel," The elevator replied.

Peter gasped and looked up. "Oh my god, I forgot Stark had an AI!"

Kamala laughed. "You can talk to him." She said grinning at him. 

Peter went wide-eyed before he looked up. "Hi JARVIS!" He yelped excitedly. 

"Hello Mr. Parker," JARVIS greeted. 

Peter's eyes bulged and he gasped. "You know me?!"

Harry chuckled at Peter's wonder with the AI. “Of course I do.”

Harry watched as Peter’s eyes filled with wonder. If under different circumstances, Peter would be questioning JARVIS like his life depended on it.

“He’s like a child a Disneyland,” Kamala whispered as Peter started asking little questions to the AI.

“You should see him around Scat,” Harry whispered.

Kamala raised a curious eyebrow. “Who’s Scat? Isn’t that another word for… you know, poop?”

Harry chuckled softly. “Yeah, and Scat is his baby spider. He considers her his daughter and treats her as such.” He snorted. “Also, wouldn’t call her a little shit. Almost lost my life the minute a brought that point into his view.”

Kamala stared at him. “He has a spider?”

“Duh.”

Kamala stared at him with a somewhat alarmed look before shrugging. “Seen weirder I guess.”

“I bet.” Harry smiled. The elevator door opened with a ding and the group stepped out. Kamala dimmed the lights, noticing Harry wince.

“Follow me.” Kamala waved them over. They walked across the tiled floor to Bruce Banner, who had tested tubes filled with a dark green liquid. He looked up from the desk and smiled.

“Hello there.” Banner stood up with his hand out for both of the boys to shake. 

Peter excitedly shook his hands. “Uh- hello Dr. Banner!” He greeted ecstatically. 

Banner chuckled as Harry approached and shook his hand as well. “U-um, it’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” Harry said.

Banner nodded at the two, “It’s a pleasure to meet you both as well. Now, which one of you got bit?” He asked.

Peter snorted. “Both of us.” 

Harry smacked his stomach lightly and glared at him, a slight blush of embarrassment crossing his face. “Shut up, Peter.”

Peter chortled before pointing to Harry. “He did, sir.”

“Alright.” Bruce stood up and offered Harry his chair. “You’ll need to sit for the injection. I should warn you that you might pass out after.”

Harry nodded, taking a seat. “Please just get it over with.”

Bruce nodded as Peter moved to his side. “Wanna hold my hand?” He asked, only half teasing.

Harry glared at him. “No.” He said. It was a lie. He really did want to hold Peter’s hand, but his pride was getting in the way. 

He watched as the needle went into his arm, Bruce looking up at him to make sure he was okay before the dark liquid was injected. 

It felt tingly going in his arm. That feeling soon spread throughout his body and became intense. The only way to really describe it was being put to sleep for medical procedures. Harry felt his breaths become longer. His neck rolled back and he closed his eyes. 

He felt like he was falling but didn’t meet with the cold, hard, tiled floor. Instead, he shot up in a hospital bed in a pitch-black room. He looked around as his eyes adjusted. He was still in Avengers Tower’s medical wing. Harry tried moving slightly only to have his leg hit something. Looking down he saw Peter passed out with his head on the bed with his arms shielded around him. He reached down and touched Peter’s head. He immediately jerked awake, making a small ‘mrr?’ sound. Harry practically felt his heart explode at that, as Peter looked up and smiled weakly. “Hhhhi Harry…” He slurred softly.

Harry smiled. “Hi, Pete.” He murmured gently, feeling woozy from the injection.

Peter grinned as Harry opened his arms. “Cuddles.” He mumbled.

Peter’s grin grew and climbed up onto Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry’s torso. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller, exhausted boy and let out a deep sigh.

“Why did you have to be so dramatic when you fell?” Peter mumbled, nuzzling Harry.

“What do you mean?” Harry laid his head back onto the bed.

“One second you were fine, the next you death dropped.” Peter giggles a little at the end. “You just completely went ragdoll.”

Harry laughed softly. “Hush, you.” He growled playfully.

Peter took a deep breath and nestled into his chest, getting comfortable quickly. “Can we nap for a minute?” He asked softly.

Harry nodded. “Sure, yeah why not.” And the two dozed off.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

The next day, Bruce opened the door to be met with the sight of Peter fast asleep on top of Harry, snoring softly. He carefully made his way over as to not wake Harry. 

Once next to them, he shook Peter slightly. “Hey, Spidey.” He whispered.

Peter made a small noise unhappily, before looking up. He looked up to see Bruce looking at him, slightly amused. Peter mewled softly and adjusted so he could sit up without disturbing Harry under him. After a moment, he finally sat up and looked towards Bruce. “What’s up?” He asked softly, rubbing his face as his eyes adjusted to the light.

Bruce looked at Harry, then to Peter. “It’s noon right now and I didn’t think you’d want to sleep all day.” He said chuckling lightly.

“You wanna bet?” Peter said jokingly. Bruce smiled and let out a little laugh. Peter took his phone from his pocket and saw that he had multiple notifications from Miles. They were all asking where he was and why he was late. The last one stuck with Peter though.

‘Oh yeah, it was date night last night. Take your time recovering ;)’

He felt his face heat up as he nudged Harry softly. “Har, time to get up hon.” 

Harry groaned softly and opened his eyes, looking tired as he sat up slowly. “Wha? What happened?”

“You’re not a vampire anymore,” Peter replied, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Harry’s forehead.

Harry made a small noise at the contact and leaned into Peter. “That’s good.” He said.

Peter smiled but felt his face heat again as Harry pressed a kiss to his cheek and began working down his jawline. He pushed him away gently. “Harry, Bruce is here.” He warned softly.

Harry blushed slightly. “Ask him to leave?”

“I think it’s our time to leave, Harry.” Peter smiled as he stood up.

Harry felt a rush of disappointment at the loss of Peter's warmth but still stood up and stretched. He felt his tight muscles become sore at the movement as he felt lightheaded from holding his breath for a moment too long. He grabbed onto Peter's shoulder, stabilizing himself, as Peter turned and smiled at him. "Do you wanna go to my house or should I walk you home?" He asked. 

Harry cleared his throat and nodded. "I'd like to keep napping with you." He replied, smiling at the brunet. 

Bruce laughed softly. "Let me run a few tests to make sure everything's out of your system. Don't want you going home under the assumption you're cured only to find you might not be."

Harry nodded. Bruce went to get the medical equipment of his desk. He came back with them and pulled out a needle. He looked between Harry and Peter. “Maybe you should hold his hand this time. It could calm you enough so that you don’t pass out again.” 

Harry looked away embarrassed but did sneak Peter’s hand into his own. Peter smiled and squeezed Harry's hand back happily. Harry felt his smile grow as Peter leaned into him as Bruce drew the blood. Peter moved his head to face him, effectively averting his gaze away from the needle as he took a slow breath, drinking in Harry's returning natural scent. "What do you wanna do when we get home? Other than the obvious." 

Harry blushed at the comment, knowing exactly what Peter meant. "Maybe I can take you out for lunch. Regular lunch this time."

“Before you go, let’s see how’d you react to the sun.” Bruce noted, “I mean you haven’t been hit with sunlight yet today.” 

Bruce went to open the curtains but stopped until he got a nod from Harry. The sun bathed over Harry and he was glad that he didn’t feel like he wasn’t burning.

“How are you feeling?” Peter asked, “Kwispy?”

“No.” Harry smiled. "I actually feel pretty good." 

Peter felt his heart skip for a moment as he watched Harry close his eyes and take a deep breath. He could tell he was enjoying the warmth and light. Peter chuckled softly before pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"I just have a couple more blood tests to run which should only take a few minutes then you should be on your way. Peter, you're free to remove the bandages on your arm and neck. I'm sure the wounds are healed now what with your enhanced healing." 

Peter perked at the memory as he touched the scratchy gauze. "I honestly forgot I had these on." 

Bruce laughed good-naturedly. "Do you two want anything to eat or drink before you head out?" He offered. 

“Water.” The two said in unison. Bruce laughed lightly before leaving briefly the room. 

He came back with the water, Peter had been able to take off the bandages and throw them away before he had gotten back.

Harry took the water and chugged it. Definitely way better than drinking blood and feeling bad about it. 

Peter smiled as he took a sip of his own. He was glad that Harry was finally able to drink something other than blood. Of course, he was willing to give him his blood, he was just glad that he didn’t have to anymore. 

Harry pulled the bottle away from his lips. "Oh my god water has never tasted so good."

Peter laughed at the statement as he grabbed one of Harry's hands. "Well if you enjoy water that much you're gonna love juice." 

Harry stared at him wide-eyed before whispering, "Please tell me you guys have apple juice." 

Peter laughed loudly before nodding. "Of course we do, hon. Come on, let's have Bruce finish these tests then we can head home."

"I just need another minute," Bruce reassured as he stepped over to a machine in which the blood was being tested. 

Harry grinned and watched excitedly as the blood turned in the vial as Bruce tapped on a tablet. "Aaand, done. You're all clear." He said aloud.

Harry pumped his fist. "Yes! Peter, let's go!"

Peter laughed as Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him up from the bed. Harry got out of his bed quickly and dragged Peter to the elevator. “See you around Dr. Banner!”

“Goodbye Parker.” Banner waved as the door shut.

“I’m going to eat everything in your house,” Harry said casually.

“Hear me out. We go to an all you can eat place.” Peter smiled.

“You’re a genius and I love you.” Harry kisses the top of Peter’s head and smiled.

Peter laughed happily. "Let me change first. I'm still wearing, you know, a blood-covered sweatshirt." 

Suddenly Peter stopped. "Oh my god, I STAINED YOUR SWEATSHIRT! THIS THING IS SO DRIED- IT'LL NEVER COME OUT!" He suddenly wailed, realizing the bloodstain from when Harry had been stabbed earlier and when he had bitten Peter’s hand.

Harry laughed. "Peter I have more sweatshirts," 

"THIS WAS MY FAVORITE ONE HARRY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He cried out again. “NOT TO MENTION THE ONE AT HOME!”

Harry grabbed Peter's face. "Peter look at me. I have so many sweatshirts. I can replace this one."

"But- but Harry-"

"No buts. I'll replace it."

Peter crosses his arms and pouted. Harry messed up his hair and got a playful smack. 

“Come on, I wanna eat a place out of business.” Harry pecked Peter’s cheek as the elevator door opened. 

Harry grabbed Peter’s arm again and ran out the back of Avengers Tower. He wasn’t a fast as he was last night but still fast.

“You’re acting like me after a long patrol.” Peter laughed.

Harry groaned. "Peter I haven't had regular food in ages. Let me eat myself into a food coma."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Still gotta take a detour to change!" He shouted. 

The two got on a subway and waited impatiently to arrive at Peter's house. Both of them were admittedly hungry, but Peter wasn't keen on going to a buffet in bloody clothing. They got some strange looks from people as they exited the subway and made their way to the bus station, but Peter didn't mind. He didn't know them and he doubted anyone would call 911, as much as that partially upset him. As the bus screeched to a halt in front of the bus stop, Peter was quick to get off and begin jogging towards his place with Harry in tow. 

"We have about 30 minutes until the next bus. If we're quick we both can sneak in a shower. I have an outfit of yours you left at my house." Peter called over his shoulder. 

“Sounds good,” Harry called back as he followed. They reached Peter’s door and Harry had to catch his breath. He had vampire speed for so long he had forgotten what it felt like to actually put effort into running.

“Does my Har-Bear need to get a workout schedule?” Peter teased.

“Oh hush.” Harry rolled his eyes and gave Peter a playful punch. Peter stuck his tongue out while opening the door. 

“I’m going to take my shower now.” Peter decided. Before he could reach the stairs, Harry wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“Or, and I’m just suggesting, take one together? Less time.” Harry noted.

Peter felt himself grin. “I like where you’re going with this. No funny business though, we have things to do, places to be.” He replied playfully.

Harry smirked. “Fine then.” He replied flirtatiously.

Peter rolled his eyes and ducked from under his arm, stepping up the stairs. “You get the hot water going!” He called down.

Harry nodded, quickly following and entering the bathroom at the end of the hall. He turned on the faucet and waited for warm water to begin flowing. In the meantime, he glanced around the bathroom he’d become so accustomed to. 

The walls were painted a light blue, with a white and green decorative shower curtain and a translucent blue plastic one inside the tub. He’d spent the night so often he had a spare toothbrush in the little red cup that was beside the sink. He turned on the fan and heard Peter step down the hallway with two piles of clothing and two towels. He watched as Peter entered the bathroom, one of his old dress shirts freshly washed along with a pair of his jeans and boxers. He raised an eyebrow. "Okay so how much of that did you steal and how much did I just leave here?"

“Only I will ever know that answer.” Peter smiled, putting down the clothes. 

Harry laughed and straightened up, stripping himself as Peter closed and locked the bathroom door. Peter smirked at him and winked playfully as Harry rolled his eyes. “You said it yourself, no funny business.” Harry retorted as he quickly stepped into the shower.

“I may or may not have redacted that statement,” Peter replied as he quickly stripped himself and joined Harry. 

Harry chortled as Peter moved in front of him and grabbed the shampoo, handing it to Harry with a small, embarrassed smile.

“Don’t use too much,” Peter warned, hinting at the last time he did. “We don’t need another hospital scare and May giving us the look.”

“I’m still blaming the bottle.” Harry hummed. He squeezed some into his hand and started with Peter’s hair. 

Peter snorted. “Of course, blame the inanimate object.”

The two fell silent as Harry massaged the shampoo into Peter’s hair, smiling at the fresh smell and the suds, as Peter began washing his body. “We have two body washes, the blue and the yellow, which one do you want?” 

“What do they smell like?” 

“Blue is fruit, yellow is vanilla.”

“Yellow,”

Peter handed the pouf to him. “Could you scrub my back?”

“Hehe, short arms.” Harry giggled.

“Shut up and help me.” Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Okay tiny baby arms.” Harry smiled as Peter swatted him.

“I’m starting to think another hospital scare would be worth it at this point.” Peter glared.

Harry sighed. “After I de-vampirize? Right before our date?! God, I thought you loved me.”

“Maybe so, maybe not.”

Harry scoffed. “I knew it, you’re just using me for my money.”

“Absolutely. Once we get married, I’m planning your mysterious disappearance.”

“Will there be an episode of cold cases about me?”

“Yep, in 50 years’ time.”

“Then it will be worth it.”

The two laughed playfully as Harry finished scrubbing him. “Alright, rinse off. Let’s switch places.”

Peter rinsed out his hair and the soap bubbles disappeared. After that they traded places, it was slightly awkward in the small shower but meh, more awkward things have happened between them. Peter scrubbed Harry’s back as he washed his hair and fell into a comfortable silence. After they switched again so Harry could rinse, Peter turned off the water and grabbed the two towels. “Dry off before getting out, I don’t want to wash the carpets again.”

Harry nodded as he began drying his hair off. Peter went to use his towel before just shaking off like a dog. It was an urge that was harmless so why not. Harry covered himself with his towel to keep himself dry. After he dried off enough, he stepped out, Peter following close behind, and went to the counter. He pulled on the clothes Peter had brought, deciding to wait on the shirt until after he brushed his teeth, and waited for Peter to get dressed before opening the door to let a bit of the steam out.

“This room is like the when sims woohoo.” Peter hummed causally. Harry snorted.

“What?” Harry laughed. 

“You know when they fuck- oh excuse me, when they woohoo the bed becomes steamy,” Peter said simply.

Harry laughed at that. “Ah yes, hot showers = sex.”

“Woohoo.”

“My mistake,”

Harry started brushing his teeth as Peter scooted in beside him. “Do you always brush your teeth shirtless or are you making an exception for me?”

“Why, you like me shirtless?” Harry knew the answer was yes.

“Nippley Titties.” Peter hummed, poking Harry’s peck. Harry snickered. “Just humongous boobs.”

“Okay, I have tits now?” Harry chuckled.

“Yep, gorgeous man boobs.”

Harry laughed. “I would kiss you but I have a mouthful of foamy toothpaste so let me finish then I’ll give you smooches.”

Peter sighed and reached for his toothbrush. “Woe is me, with my lack of smooches.”

“Oh if they mean so much to you.” Harry took the toothbrush out of his mouth and tried to give Peter a kiss on the forehead. Peter, of course, backed away but Harry was being persistent. “Let me show you my love Peter!”

“Get your rabies away from me!” Peter yelped.

“I’m foaming with love!” Harry replied.

“No gross! Cooties!” Peter cried.

Harry laughed and swooped to kiss him, only to be smacked in the face by Peter. He cupped his cheek and hunched over when he heard Peter cover his mouth and laugh. “Are you okay?”

He felt Peter touch his arm and immediately straightened, grabbing Peter’s arm, tugging him forward, and pressing a sloppy kiss to Peter’s cheek, all the while Peter was screeching.

“You tricked me!” Peter swatted at him then rubbed the foam off of his cheek.

“My love is no trick my dear, it’s all real,” Harry said slyly.

“Now I got cooties,” Peter whined.

“If we’re being technical, cooties are lice. If you have lice and didn’t tell me before cuddling, we’re breaking up.”

“Do you see this fluffy hair that you washed, Harold? If this hair was home to lice, I would be in bed and depressed. We would not have gone on a date, I would be crying.”

Harry laughed for a moment. He went to rinse out his mouth while Peter did something with the shirt he had brought for Harry. Peter then left with the shirt, the sleeves of Harry’s sweater over his hands.

“Hey, I need that!” Harry called.

“No, you don’t!” Peter called back.

He scoffed, “unbelievable,” under his breath, before spitting out what was left of the toothpaste and chasing after Peter. “Hey, I need my shirt!”

He ran after Peter, who quickly barricaded himself in his room. “Peter!”

“No shirt,” Peter whined from behind the door.

“Why?” Harry asked, still trying the doorknob.

“Because I wanna see you sparkle.” Peter hummed.

Harry laughed. “Peter, I’m not a vampire anymore.”

“But… sparkle...”

“How about this, I’ll go outside with you shirtless, but before we go to the buffet I’m putting a shirt back on. We only have ten minutes until the bus gets here, Hon.” 

“Mmm, fine.” Peter hummed, opening the door.

Harry smiled and took the shirt. “Thank you kindly.”

He pulled on his socks and shoes as Peter dressed. “Come on, we’ve only got a few minutes until the bus gets here.” He informed quickly as he made his way down the stairs.

Peter followed behind him excitedly, quietly chanting, “sparkle, sparkle, sparkle, sparkle,”

Harry walked out of the house. “See? No sparkles.”

“I can see you sparkling.” Peter smiled.

“What?” Harry was confused.

“Sparkle.” Peter smiled.

He looked down. “I’m not sparkling, Peter.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Peter, are you talking about the sun glistening on me?” Harry asked.

“Sparkly abs.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine, I sparkle, now give me my shirt,” He grumbled playfully, snatching it from his hands.

Peter whined loudly as Harry buttoned it down. “Come on, let’s go.”

Peter huffed softly but was quick to follow Harry down the road to the bus stop. They got there as the bus was pulling up to let an elderly man on, and they slipped in behind him happily. Harry patted his pants, confirming he had his wallet and phone. Once he was sure, he relaxed as Peter held his hand. “Now we can have a better date,” He hummed excitedly, leaning into Harry. 

Harry wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Thank god.” He mumbled, kissing his head lightly.

Peter giggled softly and kissed his jawline. Harry smiled fondly and sighed softly. “So where do you wanna eat?”

“Not anywhere up class.”

“Well, that really narrows it down.”

“There’s this one place called Buffet Buffet in Brooklyn.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,”

Harry snorted softly. “Well, I guess we’re eating there.”

The two stayed close on the crowded bus as it pulled to a halt. Harry and Peter stepped out and Peter stopped to kiss his cheek. “Hey, Har.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you,”

“I love you too.”


End file.
